1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to new and compact use-full improvements lifting hand truck
2. Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over all others lift hand trucks telescoping apparatus, every lifts are very heavy and difficult to get carried away to transport, the platform they are small is too difficulty to get carrying two or more persons and heavy apparatus or materials another disadvantage is the conventional cable winch drive that result an uneven progression of spiral as the cable is wound on the winch drum. This action results in cable pile-up and damage.
The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus capable of raising operator, helpers and materials all together at the same time to an elevate location, for assembling, construction, painting, repairing, maintaining, include hunting.